


Eyes on Fire

by xotragician_child



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface Era, Bottom Tyler, Deal with a Devil, Devil!Tyler, Genderfluid Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph One Shot, M/M, Pink Haired Josh Dun, Smut, Top Josh Dun, demon!tyler, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotragician_child/pseuds/xotragician_child
Summary: Josh Dun is barely alive, battling with lung cancer and at his wit's end. With nothing left to give, he puts his shaken faith into play and makes a deal with a demon.(Based on the song Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation)
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Eyes on Fire

_"The Devil is real. And he's not a little red man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful. Because he's a fallen angel, and he used to be God's favorite. The devil doesn't come dressed in a red cape, he comes as everything you ever wished for."_

Josh stood in the middle of the dirt road on the 20th of December and looked down at his wristwatch, seeing the time ticking closer to three in the morning. He ran a hand through his faded pink hair, then turned and looked at the old black truck that was parked about half a mile down the gravel strip, in the trees and out of sight. The driver of the car, his longtime best friend, Frank Iero, sat in the darkness with the patience Josh could never understand.

Josh had pitched the idea to his best friend as he hacked out a lung, and despite Frank vehemently disagreeing with the idea, he still drove Josh out to the woods nonetheless. Frank and Josh were both skeptics when it came to anything that was considered supernatural and nothing they could physically see. Frank more so than Josh, considering that Josh had the idea in the first place.

Josh tried to withhold a cough in his lungs, tried to ignore the rasping in his jagged and painful breaths, tried to ignore his lungs filled with cancerous tumors. Nothing could help him anymore, he couldn't hope to afford the chemotherapy that would possibly help his cancer, he didn't like the idea in the first place. When he first found out about his illness, he said he would rather die than put himself through chemo. But the former part of that statement was looming so much closer than he had anticipated, and he was terrified.

He had quit smoking over six months ago, he had targeted therapy and even tried palliative care for a few weeks before then, but being an unemployed artist without medical insurance would only get him so far when he refused chemotherapy and couldn't afford risky surgery. And yet, this was so much riskier than any surgery would put him through. Here he was, here he stood in the chilly night air, in the middle of nowhere, at three A.M. He had enough of the dull and sharp chest pains, enough of the rippling dry coughs with all the blood, enough of the labored aching breaths, enough of the respiratory infections, enough of the fatigue and loss of appetite, enough of the swelling and weakness.

And Frank, despite keeping quiet, has probably had enough of looking after him, had enough of the near-death spells, enough of the constant worry, and enough of the sheer panic every time Josh had a coughing fit or felt particularly dizzy.

Josh never considered himself particularly religious if he thought about it, never having gone to church much growing up except when his parents forced him, but lately he had started praying to whoever would listen, to any God, to ease the pain. But none of them answered his desperate, sobbing pleas. No one reached down and helped him, no one offered him a cure, and got some sadistic pleasure from his internal suffering.

He had even rifled through his bedside drawer and pulled out the Bible one night, closing his eyes and opening a random page in hopes that an answer would come to him. And it had, but in a way, he hadn't expected in the slightest. He read through the paragraph about a dozen times to make sure he was reading it correctly, he read through Matthew 16:23, and by now he had it memorized:

_"Jesus turned and said to Peter, 'Get behind me, Satan! You are a stumbling block to me; you do not have in mind the concerns of God, but merely human concerns'."_

Perhaps it was meant to be taken in a very different light, but Josh had taken it that by then, God had abandoned his hopeless cause, left him to die, and he had only one other person to turn to.

Here he stood at the crossroads now with a small bag in his hands and a hole in the dirt between his boots, waiting to drop it in. He had no idea what to expect when he buried the bag of graveyard dirt, but Frank had merely rolled his eyes when he realized that Josh was serious about making his deal with a demon. Frank agreed to drive him out of town to a secluded crossroads but would have no part in any of the dealings. So, he sat in the car reading his latest John Grisham novel in his pyjamas and vowed that no matter what happened to Josh, he wasn't exposing his Daffy Duck jammies to an underworldly creature.

Josh heard the soft beep of his wristwatch as it hit the witching hour and he bent down, dropping the small drawstring bag into the hole before he covered it up with dirt and straightened up, his heart racing in his chest as he looked around. There was a small rustling behind him and he turned, jumping as his heart leaped up into his chest. He squinted into the nearby trees as a squirrel appeared from behind an exposed root, it's black eyes staring at him blankly.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Josh put his hand on his chest in relief and aimed a stone at the rodent as it scurried off. He turned around, coming suddenly face to face with a man a fraction taller than he with dark hair shaved close to his head, eyes a spitfire-red even in the darkness and a full white suit, his feet bare. His neck and hands appeared smeared with what looked like dark ash and soot. Or that's what Josh thought it could be, anything else he didn't want to know.

"Ouch." He purred softly, "Swearing at rodents now, Joshua?"

"How...?" Josh began to ask until the man tilted his head to the side, a smile on his lips that was full of dark secrets, "Right."

"What could a lowly musician like you possibly want so badly that he's willing to make deals with-"

"A demon?" Josh finished nervously and the man's head tilted again, eyeing Josh curiously.

"Something like that." He trailed off.

"You know my name," Josh swallowed as he took a step back, eyeing the man dressed in white, "Do I get to know yours?"

"No." He stated firmly before the sweet smile reappeared, "How about you call me 'Tyler'?"

"Tyler." Josh breathed out, nodding.

"What can I do for you, Joshua Dun?" Tyler asked patiently as he held his hand up and examined his fingers- Josh noticed his hands and nails covered in the same smudged black substance.

"I-I don't really know the protocol for this type of thing." Josh admitted, "It's not exactly general knowledge."

"Depends who you're asking." Tyler smirked, "You'd be surprised."

"I want to make a deal." Josh rasped out before he let out a cough, holding his hand up to his mouth when a wet whooping cough pulled at his ribs and had him doubling over. He wiped the spattered blood on his jeans and cleaned his mouth on his jacket sleeve, eyeing the demon apologetically, "Sorry."

"Lung cancer." Tyler sighed, almost a patronizing sympathy to his lilting voice, "How unfortunate."

"Is there anything you can do?" Josh asked desperately, straightening up, "Please."

"You want me to cure you?" Tyler asked as he ran his fingers over his chin, thoughtful gaze on his face, "Take away your cancer?"

"Please." Josh repeated as Tyler began to circle him slowly, eyeing him up, dragging the moment out, "What will it cost?"

"I'll give you another fifty years, Joshua. Since I'm feeling generous. And in exchange..." Tyler came full circle to stand in front of Josh, looking up at him with his hands behind his back, "I want your soul."

"M-My..." Josh sputtered, his heart hammering as he stared into the soulless, but alluring, gaze, "What could you possibly want my soul for?"

"You intrigue me, Josh." The demon smiled and looked down, "I don't leave my dominium for just anyone."

"I- I..." Josh whimpered, his mouth drying up, "Well..."

"You don't seem so set on making a deal with me, Josh." Tyler's face took on a shrewd expression as he eyed the sick man, "Tell you what..." He held out a hand, a slim white card between two blackened fingers extended, "If you make up your mind, and you _do_ want to live, then here."

Josh took the white business card and looked at it, frowning when he saw nothing, "It's blank."

"You'll know when you need it." Tyler smiled demurely and Josh looked back down at the card, flipping it over again when he saw that the black smudging left no traces on the paper.

"But I don't-" He looked up again but found that he was alone in the middle of the crossroads and that Tyler had disappeared, "Ah, fuck."

"You can't tell me nothing happened earlier" Frank muttered softly as Josh sat beside him in the passenger seat of Frank's truck, flipping the ivory business card in his hands, "You came back whiter than cocaine. Why won't you tell me?"

"Nothing happened, I'm still going to die." Josh shrugged, "Guess I wasn't feeling great."

Frank eyed him suspiciously, squinting at his best friend before he shrugged, looking away, "You're looking and sounding worse, though."

"I know," Josh replied solemnly, frowning as a heavy breath rasped in his chest and had him wince.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Frank whispered and Josh hesitated, calloused fingers lightly gripping the card.

"I- I don't really know." He whispered, "I mean... Nothing I haven't already tried."

"You seem so defeated." Frank scowled, "It's weird to see."

"Do you... B... Blame... Me?" Josh managed between breaths, "My body is eating itself and leaving tar behind."

"I don't think that's what cancer is..." Frank whispered and then looked away with pursed lips when he saw Josh's rueful gaze from his snide remark, "Either way, Josh."

"Either way, what?" Josh frowned and Frank sighed, looking down at his hands. He was biting down on his bottom lip as he thought, his gaze pensive despite his body being rigid and tense.

"I just... I don't know. I don't know." Frank looked out at the apartment building where Josh lived, "I have to go, though. I have work soon."

"Right." Josh muttered, looking down as he opened the door to climb out, "Sure."

"You know I have to go. I've missed enough work mopping up your vom, my friend." Frank fastened his jacket over his other multiple layers and adjusted his seatbelt, "Otherwise you know I'd be here."

Josh walked toward the apartment block, thankful that he lived on the ground floor rather than right at the top and he'd have to battle with stairs. He got into his apartment moments later, shedding his coat to prop it up on a hook as he kicked the front door closed. He put a hand on his chest, taking in a deep breath when he felt himself unable to take in a deep enough breath to satiate the need of oxygen in his lungs.

~

"How..." Josh stared at the card in his shaky hands five days later, flipping it over, holding it up to the light to see if there was anything embossed or printed on it in the same white as the paper itself, but it was completely clean. He scowled at it, wracking his brain as he tried to decipher just how to summon Tyler once again.

He had spent his evening alone after Frank left, he had been curled around the toilet, vomiting up every single shred of food and liquid in his system. He hadn't moved from the bathroom, sitting himself up against the side of the bathtub on the ugly floor-tile. He sucked in a harsh, shaky breath and looked up at the ceiling. He held the card up again and gingerly gave it a sniff, noting the subtle sulfur smell to the paper before he slid his tongue out past his lips and gave the paper an experimental lick. He cringed at the taste and looked around, waiting to see if anything would happen. Of course, nothing happened.

He cursed himself under his breath for thinking it would have worked. He bit on his chapped bottom lip and carefully got up, grabbing a pair of tweezers from the little bowl next to the basin. He sat down on the bed and grabbed at a small clump of leg hair before giving it a hard tug. He yelped out, dropping the tweezers as tears involuntarily blurred his vision. He leaned over, blinking profusely as he smeared a tear onto the card, ignoring the throbbing that was localized to a dime-sized patch on his inner thigh. Nothing, once again.

"Oh, c'mon." Josh griped, "What else do you want? Tyler, please. It's Christmas..."

The silence around him rang out loudly, indicating his sheer solitude and alienation at that moment despite how desperate he was for someone to be there and ease his pain. He sniffed softly, pushing his tears back that had threatened to fall a moment earlier. He looked down at the card that had started to warp from the saltwater that had been smeared onto it and he pursed his lips.

"Fuck sake. One more." He got up slowly and walked into the dirty kitchen, crouching down as he opened the third drawer from the top and pulled out the tiny sewing kit that he had, pulling out one of the pins that he had tucked into the foam for safekeeping. He set everything aside and walked back into his bedroom, perching himself on the edge of the bed again beside the stupid card. He held the pin in his hand and held his index finger up and stared at the tip of it, his pulse picking up in its rate, thundering in his ears at the prospect of pricking himself. Sure, if it happened without him planning it, it barely hurt... But this was different. He was doing it himself, he had built up to it, built up to the fact that he was about to stab himself deep enough to draw blood.

He closed his eyes, internally urging himself to just get it over with as he pressed the pin against his fingertip and sucked in a breath, jabbing it into his skin roughly. He sucked in a sharp hiss, wincing as he opened his eyes and looked down at his finger. He put the head of the pin between his teeth as he pushed at his fingertip, watching the crimson bead to the surface. He picked up the card with his free hand and ran his finger over the white card, smearing the small bead of blood like a small paint stroke that ended with half a tarnished fingerprint.

He stared at it for a moment, his brown eyes brimmed with tears as he sucked on his finger, tasting iron. He sighed when nothing happened, pocketing the card yet again when he got up, grumbling to himself. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed his favorite dinosaur mug and popped in a teabag before he filled the kettle and flicked the switch on it, watching the water idly.

He set the card down beside him and flicked it away before he spooned some sugar into his mug as well when he caught sight of the tainted card and realized that it was moving. He blinked hard and looked at it again, seeing it sitting as it had been. He shook his head and watched the water bubble inside the window of the kettle when the card beside him suddenly burst into flames. He let out a yelp and jumped up, scrambling when he grabbed the kettle and tipped it over, splashing scalding water onto the flaming card, panting heavily. The card let out a sizzling hiss as it floated in the water, running over the hot liquid until it slid off of the counter and landed with a dull 'flup' on the floor.

"What the everloving afterfuck was that?" Josh whispered, staring at the card as he took a step back from it, his shoes squeaking in the puddle of water.

"Watching you do all of that was quite hysterical." A voice purred softly and Josh let out a loud scream and whipped around, seeing Tyler standing right behind him, his face stoic, hands behind his back yet again.

"Did I actually get any of it right or- or did you just stop me because you felt sorry for me?" Josh asked with a frown, trying not to look into Tyler's ruby red eyes.

"You got close enough on your last attempt." Tyler shrugged before he walked over and picked up his card off of the floor, pocketing it once more, sliding it into the pocket of his shorts. Josh noticed that he was dressed differently, less formal than the last time they had met. Instead of his white clothing, instead of his white pants, white button-up, and casual white jacket, he was now in black. An oddly human-like and laid-back appearance with a red beanie perched in his head, a long, plain black t-shirt over his midriff, rockstar-cut black shorts went to his knees with two thick white stripes near the end and black tights beneath the shorts. Josh did notice the red socks peeking out over skinny ankles as well as the all-black sneakers. That was also when he noticed the black smutch that coated Tyler's skin, how it faded just passed his wrists, and went up to his neck even from the wide neck hole of his shirt, cutting up under his jawline. Josh wanted so badly to touch it, perversely curious about the texture and the feel of it.

"Not exactly the outfit I was expecting. It's not as intimidating as last time." Josh eyed Tyler, trying to make light of the hardened stare of which he was on the business end.

"Intimidating, hmm?" Tyler asked, his head tilted to the side as Josh shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Well, the white was a lot more alarming and contrasted well with your... " Josh gestured to his own neck with a small shrug of his shoulder and Tyler pursed his lips, "Can I ask what that is?"

"This?" Tyler held up a hand and smirked when Josh nodded simply, his eyes darting between the sickly man and his upright hand, "It's, ah..."

"It's...?" Josh frowned as Tyler's eyes seemed to harden from a furious red spitfire into stone-cold ruby.

"My skin wasn't always like this. I started out just as you, pale and non-threatening. Easier to approach and make deals with. But as I took more and more souls, as I stole hundreds upon thousands of lives, it started at my fingertips and spread with every person I touched and it grew darker over time. Every touch increased the saturation but it stopped here," He gestured to his wrists, "And then it started at my feet and my chest."

"I see." Josh swallowed, "Well, it doesn't... It doesn't scare me."

"Good." Tyler walked back around Josh to stand where he had before, "So, princess, have you decided on your deal, or did you invite me back up here to chat?"

"I-I accept your offer. Fifty years right? If- If you make me healthy again."

"Just understand what it means, Joshua." Tyler started, "I'm not making you invincible. I'm taking away your cancer for good, but that doesn't mean you can't die. If you get hit by a bus or if you catch pneumonia, you can still die." Tyler folded his arms, "No cancer at all, or even a benign cell for the rest of your life."

"Hypothetically," Josh began, "In fifty years or- or whenever I die, you get my soul, right?"

"Correct." Tyler smiled somewhat, the smirk on his pouted lips far more menacing than the harsh pierce of his eyes, "What else do you want to know?"

"How- I mean... What will happen to me, then? When I die?"

"You can either try and run like a fool and make it worse for yourself, or you can welcome it with open arms and let it happen. And I will take you with me."

"Will I forever be the age I die, like in fifty years will I be seventy-something or what?"

"No, you revert back to the age you were when we sealed the deal, that's the soul I bartered for and I will get it in the condition I bought it." Tyler eyed him and Josh frowned, looking down at his bare feet.

"Will it hurt?" Josh asked then, looking up with his eyes a fraction wider than normal, his stomach knotting profusely.

"Joshua?"

"Yes?"

"'Yes or no. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

"Joshua?"

"Yes?"

"Yes or no. Now."

Josh swallowed, looking down at his shaking hands before he closed his eyes and lifted his head up, "Okay. I-I accept."

"Good." Tyler whispered softly as he took a step closer to Josh, who was now visibly trembling, "Do you know how we seal a deal, Joshua?"

"I- Do I have to sign anything?" Josh looked at Tyler expectantly as though waiting for him to pull a scroll and quill out of thin air.

"Oh, no." Tyler smiled, "We've collectively decided on better, and more interesting, ways to agree on soul bartering."

"Oh?" Josh raised an eyebrow, "Like a kiss, I guess? I read that somewhere."

"Perhaps." Tyler lifted a hand and examined his blackened nails with his alarmingly red irises before they darted up and locked with Josh's own startled mocha eyes, "If you were dealing with a normal demon."

"What?" Josh instinctively took a step back as a small tilt took Tyler's head to the side and his full-body lips curled into a small smile.

"I am not just any lowly, decrepit 'demon', Joshua. I am the be-all and end-all of darkness, the prince of the underworld, the fallen son." Tyler purred softly, his eyes glinting, "I am Lucifer."

"Wh-" Josh barely managed, a nervous laugh barking from his throat, "No way."

"That is for you to believe or not, I simply do not care." Tyler shrugged dismissively, "None of my minions possess the powers that I alone wield. None can cure without my permission, and when I saw you and how desperate you were, and the pure soul I could collect..."

"You decided to do it yourself, instead?" Josh asked, his voice fully colored with excessive doubt, "I don't think I'm _that_ special."

"I want what I want, and if I want it..." Tyler closed the gap between them in an instant, his lips brushing over Josh's gauged ear, "I take it..."

"Then take it," Josh whispered softly, his eyes fluttering closed. He felt lips on his neck and he stuttered, gasping at the heat that radiated from Tyler. Tyler pulled him closer, their lips colliding in a rough kiss as Tyler's hands burned his shoulders through his shirt. Josh gasped, keening as he stepped closer, closing the distance between them completely. _Just a demon. No, daemon. He's kidding._ Josh pulled back only for a second, his eyes locking with the bright garnet pair that hung over him, "I- Are you sure about this?"

"Joshua." Tyler put him up against the near counter, " _Now_."

"Okay." Josh nodded, his hand running over the back of Tyler's neck. The tips of his fingers barely touched the fabric of the red beanie the demon still had on as his ragged breath hitched slightly in anticipation. Tyler snuck out from Josh's grasp, slinking out from under his arm as Josh fell forward against the counter. Josh turned and looked around, only just seeing the very tail-end of Tyler as he went around the corner into the hallway, his fingers brushing the wall. Josh stared at the black fingerprint smudges on his beige wall and he swallowed, realizing that he had seen Tyler disappear.

Josh straightened up and walked around the corner, peering into the hallway where he saw the very edge of Tyler, half of the demon's face as it peered back at him and gestured for him to follow with a sultry wave of his hand. He watched Tyler slip into the bedroom, surprised that he knew exactly where to find it, and cautiously made his way down the passageway towards the ominous red glow that emanated from his bedroom.

Josh stood in the doorway of his bedroom and looked around, his jaw dropped when he noticed his room was bathed in Vermillion light, so ominous and bright with absolutely no determinate source. Tyler stood in the middle of the room, the red beanie still perched on his head but his clothes had changed from the casual black ensemble he donned in the kitchen. It was now all white again like Josh had seen him in when they first met. Tyler stood still, his red eyes matching the glow of the bedroom as they lay on a set of picture frames that stood atop Josh's chest of drawers.

"Your family." Tyler whispered, "How quaint."

"What are you-?" Josh asked as he walked into his bedroom, the door creaking closed behind him, shutting him in with a soft click that had him wincing as though it had been slammed.

"Forgive me." Tyler took a stride up to Josh, head tilting sinuously as his lips ghosted over Josh's before he pulled back, "Making this more comfortable."

"For who?" Josh asked with a nervous laugh, "The red lights make me think of the time I visited Amsterdam."

"The red-light district?" Tyler asked jokingly, "Are you the paying customer for my services, Joshua?"

"I-I suppose." Josh conceded, "Yes."

"Then, I suppose we should conclude this transaction." Tyler muttered, "I figured your bed would be easier than trying to fuck against a kitchen counter."

"Probably," Josh muttered before he reached down and toyed with the hem of his shirt, knowing a pair of ruby eyes were glancing sideways at him intently. He let out a croaking sigh and pulled his shirt up and off over his head, tugging it off of his arms before he tossed it onto the nearby chair. He looked at Tyler expectantly, but the demon king made no move to disrobe and stood there still, so still that it began to show is millennial age, just how old he could possibly be and how patient he was if he had all of the time he could ever need.

Josh looked away, glad that the red lights were covering up the faint blushing tint to his cheeks, and set shaky fingers on his pants. Josh looked down and bent over, pulling off his sneakers with two short hops before he chucked them aside. They landed on the floor with short thuds as he peeled off his mismatched socks. He looked at Tyler again, the figure in all-white still unmoving, still with his hands at his sides, head tilted away and red eyes on Josh with pouted lips parted as if whispering at a volume Josh couldn't hear with his feeble ears.

He ignored it as he gingerly straightened up, his hands undoing the button and zipper of his black jeans. He pushed them down to his knees before he sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled them off completely. He left his pants where they were in a pool on the floor and put his hands on his knees, looking up at Tyler. The demon had turned to face him properly now, lips pursed and eyes roving slowly and deliberately as though taking Josh in one single molecule at a time, relishing in the sight from feet to faded locks.

Tyler remained unspoken as he took a step forward, raising a hand, and he ran it carelessly over his chest width and down for a second before it fell to his side. His clothing seemed to disappear as though dissolving into particles of smoke, turning into nothingness, leaving him completely bare and exposed. He didn't seem to care in the slightest, walking towards Josh with his perfect legs on show, his olive skin basking in the vermillion light, his dark hair seemingly absorbing color around it.

Josh stared up at Tyler in amazement, never realizing just how he would have looked beneath the thick or baggy layers he wore. To say 'perfect' would be an understatement, but he also knew it was intentional. He knew this creature could see into his head, he knew it could reach into every in mechanism and machination of his brain to find out just what Josh liked. To use his innermost desires and longings to create this outer form just for Josh, to ensure their deal is sealed. It was sick, it was wrong, it was a complete invasion of privacy but Josh didn't care. He sucked in a pained breath as Tyler came to a stop in front of him, looking down at him with an exultant expression as though he knew he had won. And he had; they both knew that.

Tyler lifted a hand up slowly, fingers in an empty grasp when Josh felt himself being picked up. He let out a small yelp, floating up somewhat into the air, before Tyler's arm extended and Josh slid back through the air. He fell down with a soft huff onto the bed, his eyes wide, and he swallowed silently against a hard lump in his throat, "Whoa."

"I told you, Joshua." Tyler whispered as he stood at the end of the bed, Josh looked at him when he noticed the sleek and black tail that whipped seductively behind him with its sharp point, "I'm not what you think."

"How did you-?" Josh stammered as Tyler pressed a knee down on the bed, arms holding himself up.

"I know your mind, I can see what you're thinking. I can see what you want... What you _need_." Tyler purred, climbing up onto the bed. Josh sat up on his elbow, a whimper leaving him as Tyler bent down, his mouth just an inch from Josh's calf. Josh could have sworn it was a trick of the light, the mist of the room around them messing with his vision. He watched Tyler's split tongue run-up to his thigh, and he genuinely thought for a moment that Tyler's tongue was formed and slim, serpentine and evil.

He let out a groan, gasping as he fell back, his arm giving out. He felt the weight above him, thighs warm against his own, straddling him with a strength that he hadn't expected. He looked up at the devil above him, gulping softly with his lips parting, when Tyler leaned down and pressed his lips to Josh's own. Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler, tentative fingers going over the toned sculpture of his back, skin as smooth as alabaster but as warm as bathwater. Tyler tucked his arms behind Josh, turning them over until Josh hovered above him, his eyebrows raised in surprise. Tyler looked up at him, ruby eyes glinting mischievously as he wrapped his legs around Josh's hips.

"Are you..." Josh whispered quietly, "You..."

"I told you, baby." Tyler ran a hand up the middle of Josh's chest, his index finger trailing up over Josh's neck when he grabbed Josh's chin with a sturdy hand. Josh's eyes widened, watching Tyler as he ran his thumb Josh's bottom lip before he stuck his thumb in Josh's mouth, trailing the pad over Josh's bottom teeth. Josh let out a groan, a frown in his brows, as his lips wrapped around the finger in his mouth. He watched Tyler intently, the skin on his body rising into goosebumps in waves as Tyler's body rolled down against his own. Josh shook his head, pushing an arm underneath Tyler before he rolled them back over, looking up at the surprised demon straddling him. Tyler quirked an eyebrow, a smug smile resting on his lips.

"Oh, I see." Was all that Tyler whispered, looking at Josh and then around the room at the red lights on Josh's heinous wallpaper. Tyler moved his hand away, his fingers trailing over Josh's throat as he rocked his naked hips down against Josh's boxer-encased erection. He gasped, shuddering, watching as Tyler's mouth ran over his pale skin, smutch-covered fingers tucking into his underwear. He blushed at the darkened spot in the grey material, looking away from Tyler with a shade of embarrassment dusting his cheeks at the precome that soaked into his clothing.

Tyler mouthed gently at the wet spot with his devil-tongue, humming low as he sat up and tugged the constricting boxers down from Josh's lifted hips. Tyler passed the shorts over his mouth and nose slowly, eyes on the previous wearer, as he took in a deep inhale and threw them over his shoulder.

Josh flushed deep burgundy, his cheeks ablaze as he shifted beneath the daemon whose eyes were watching him with lusted predation. Josh ran a hand down Tyler's chest and his flat stomach before he wrapped a hand around his erection. Tyler let out a small growl under his breath, his hips jittering forward, his dick sliding through Josh's large hand as his own blackened hands bracketed either side of the pink-hair that was haloed over the stark white pillowcase beneath.

Josh swirled his thumb over the head of Tyler's dick slowly, flicking his finger over the slick before he slid it down the length, his circled fingers squeezing. Tyler's body jerked above him, a small spasm in his core as his eyes closed. Josh pulled Tyler forward, his lips on Tyler's smudged neck, tasting his skin as he ran his hands down his warm sides and over his hips, fingertips digging in as he ran them over Tyler's ass, pulling and tugging at the rounded, plump and corpulent flesh. Tyler lifted his hips up into the rough touch, his back arching as his hands slid under the pillow to grip the edge of the mattress.

"How do you want to...?" Josh asked, his voice breathless and rough, low and desperate as the ache in crotch continued to resonate and urge him on to his release.

"You better fuck me, pretty boy. I'm going to need a big... _Thick_ distraction from my job." Tyler ran his fingers down over Josh's chest, digging his nails in as he takes down over Josh's flesh. Josh winced at the pain, hissing out as he gritted his teeth, his hips lifting up as his head tilted back, "You think you can handle that?"

Josh didn't reply with words so much, his head bobbing up and down in a dumb nod as he looked up at Tyler who was sat on his lap in the darkened red of his bedroom. He reached up, his hands on Tyler's hips, picking him up slowly. He watched Tyler's hand slide down his own toned chest, his hand slipping passed to cup and squeeze his own balls with a soft snarl, his knuckles grazing Josh's shaft.

He lifted himself up slowly, his hand disappeared behind his back. Josh looked down at where their bodies touched when he felt a hot palm wrap around his straining, leaking dick. The whining groan that left him was obscene at best, a deep yearning for touch finally getting its fill.

Tyler sat up, his back arched as his grip on Josh tightened. He lined himself up before he slowly sank down. Josh let out a soft yowl at the tight compression of the slick muscle that enveloped him. He gasped out in surprise, his eyes squeezing shut tight at the sensory overload. Tyler let out a low and breathy snarl, the lift of his top lip was menacing as it curled into a smile. He braced his hands askew on Josh's diaphragm and closed his eyes, his head tilting back as he sank all the way down. Josh let out a moan, his hips lifting up as the tight heat ensconced his dick almost to the point of breathless sobbing. His hands curled, one digging short nails into Tyler's hip and the other dug straight into the downy afferture of his pillow.

"F- Fuck." He managed through gritted teeth, eyes squeezing shut as a small cough tickled the back of his throat. He ignored it, his body focusing instead on Tyler who was slowly rolling his hips in deadly circles on Josh, trickling slick over him from sources unknown. Josh didn't want to ask how it was possible, he knew it definitely wasn't normal. But then again, neither was his current bed partner.

"I know all the things you like, Joshie." Tyler crooned, his voice a high pitch and almost static, "Oh, I can do whatever you want. Be whatever you need."

Josh looked up at Tyler whose bottom lip pout was tucked into pearly white teeth. Josh caught the sultry swipe of Tyler's black tail behind him, the telltale of his kind, and he whimpered, breathless.

"Oh, Joshua. You're no faggot as I am, are you? You don't know what you want, do you? All these questions in your head, all the unsure possibilities because Joshua just doesn't know..." Tyler preened softly and leaned down, his lips taking Josh's in a kiss as fervent as their first. Their bodies rutted together in heated bliss, sliding into and against with succinct rhythm.

Tyler sat back up, his tempo never stopping as he bucked up and down but Josh noticed his body didn't seem as solid as before, his shape seemingly morphing but he couldn't tell what or why. Tyler let out a gasp and a soft growl, a low groan leaving him as he ran his hands over his body. Josh gaped in awe as what seemed like pure liquid gold ran over Tyler's skin like paint after his touch, trailing and spilling over every hill and valley and with it brought change.

Tyler reached down, the devil's hand grabbing one of Josh's own before he brought it up to grab at one of the rounded, plump breasts that had appeared on his chest. Josh let out a grunt, surprised by the change that he had definitely not expected. The top half of the demon's body had softened from its regular angles into a more rounded and fluid shape, feminine but not at all weak. It seemed to be a hybrid of both sexes, a coagulation of what Josh continued to conjure in his sordid mind.

His hand kneaded and fondled the buxom flesh beneath his fingers, his gasps coming out ravaged and raw as Tyler continued to ride him with feverish speed. Josh brought his other hand up from Tyler's hip, groping both breasts in his hands before he gave one of them a light slap and a harder grip. Tyler snarled out in response, his head thrown back as kept his hands on Josh's chest. He peered up for a mere second, moaning at the sight of Tyler so desperate above him. His brain wanting anew, wishing for more, watching as the connection between him and this underworldly creature seemed only that much stronger.

Tyler's body shifted back into what it was before, filling out into it's still slender but more masculine shape, the cleaner lines of his midriff and flat chest. Josh wrapped his hand around Tyler's dick, jerking him off roughly, watching his full top lip curl back as a guttural snarl left his throat.

Josh could feel his lungs burning, he could feel them expand to the point of aching but it would always ease off just before he'd cry out. He could feel his panting become less about the sheer capacity to breathe and more about the pleasure bubbling up inside of him. He could feel his body growing stronger somehow like he was made of iron rather than fragile glass, brick rather than chalk in his bones. He hadn't felt so strong in so long, he had forgotten what healthy felt like. He looked up at Tyler, frowning at the pained expression that was painted across his sweat-sheened forehead. Josh looked down to see that Tyler's arms were practically inside of his chest, seemingly healing him from the inside. He was staring at where Tyler's forearms seemed to disappear into his ribcage, waiting for the pain to make itself known or the blood to start spurting but it didn't happen, as though the sheer heat from Tyler's own skin were cauterizing and numbing the entry wounds.

Tyler's grimace warped into a full-on mask of agony. Josh could only imagine that it probably did hurt to absorb someone else's cancer right out of their body and he finally realized that this is what Tyler had meant by 'distraction' and that he, Josh, was failing at it. He put a hand on Tyler's back as he sat up, keeping them connected as firmly as possible as he pushed him back. Tyler fell onto the mattress behind him, his legs wrapping around Josh as the latter kept himself upright with a newly found strength in his arms. He immediately began thrusting his hips roughly, gritting his teeth as Tyler gasped and bucked up, his arms still buried deep in Josh's chest as he pulled out and cleaned. Josh closed his eyes, ignoring his own steady climax as he grabbed Tyler by the back of the knees and pushed his legs up to his chest.

Tyler let out a sharp growl, one arm pulling out of Josh's ribcage to reach up behind him and grab the bottom edge of the bed with blackened talons. He howled, head thrown back in pure bliss, as Josh fucked into him quickly, his hips snapping down as he kept himself upright on his knees. He held Tyler's legs to his chest with a forceful forearm against the back of his knees, grunting a heavy and staccato moan between spit-slick lips as the knot in his stomach increased tenfold.

Tyler's arm had moved from the front of Josh's chest to the side with the angle of his body being so folded in half. He finally pulled his arm out and wrapped his boiling hot hand around the back of Josh's neck in a tight vice. He pulled Josh down into him, their lips crashing together in a frenzied kiss as he locked his ankles around Josh's neck like a vice. Josh let out a moan against the daemon's soft lips, his arms shaking on either side of him as fingers knotted in the back of his head and slight hips rocked up against his own. Tyler's other hand clutched at the edge of the mattress, a sharp rip sounded out high underneath either panting and the lewd slapping of skin against skin. Josh grabbed a hold of Tyler's wrist and held onto it with a tight grip.

Tyler's grin was wicked, the bright and almost malicious glimmer of teeth in the red glow around them would have normally scared the shit out of Josh but now... Now he took it at face value, the grin only egging him on, pushing him to move faster and harder like he knew he should. And Tyler let out a heady snarl, his hips tense and lifted as he came, his forehead pressed against Josh's as he ran his serpentine tongue over the sweaty side of Josh's face. Josh let out a groan at the feeling of Tyler clenching so heavily around him, the spasms of his body beneath him had him cry out under his breath.

Tyler tugged on Josh's hair, pulling on it as his hips rutted against Josh, rocking out his own orgasm. Josh could feel the very beginning sparks of his own release and he gasped. He sat up, looking over Tyler, running his hands over Tyler's thighs. Tyler wrapped his arms around the back of his knees to keep them down against his chest, his eyes hitting an innocent peek.

Josh let out a soft groan as he bucked his hips forward with a hard thrust. He lied a hard slap down on the back side of Tyler's thigh, hearing him snarl in response, his hips rutting up. Josh felt his release hit him and he let out a staggered groan, his body dropping an inch. He came with a heavy thrust into Tyler, lifting him up as his hips rutted desperately as the exquisite sparks of bliss shot through his veins. His hips slowed in pace as he panted, small whimpers leaving him every now and again as his heart thumped in his chest. He stilled, a spasm rocking his body and he yelped. He looked down, letting go of Tyler, blinking profusely as he pulled out slowly. He sat back on his knees, running a hand through his hair, as Tyler's legs dropped down onto the mattress on either side of Josh. He sat up, holding himself up with sturdy arms, his head tilted on his shoulders with curious ruby eyes.

"I um..." Josh frowned, swallowing against the parched dryness of his mouth.

"You're tired." Tyler whispered as he sat up properly, "Sleep, Joshua."

"No, I'm okay." Josh looked up from his lap with a frown, "Really."

Tyler got up and sat on his knees, his eyes stern. He reached out, putting a hand on Josh's forehead. Josh was about to ask what he was doing when everything went black and he felt himself falling.

~

Josh woke up to a bright light shining on his face, the grimace and groan that he settled on as he rolled over onto his back and threw his arm over his face. And then he noticed it. He sat up suddenly, a hand on his chest. He felt completely fine for the first time. Last night wasn't a dream. He gasped, looking down at his chest for any marks but his chest was its usual pale and toned self. He caught a blur of something black beside him and he let out a scream, helping as he shot to the side, his head turning to see Tyler sitting on the bed beside him, crouching like a gargoyle but looking as comfortable as though he were sitting with his legs crossed.

"Holy fucking fuck." Josh gaped, his brown eyes widening in surprise, "What the fuck? I thought- I thought you... I mean- I genuinely..."

"Take a breath." Tyler offered, resting his arms folded over his knees with his chin resting on top of both, his bright red eyes even more alarming during the day. The paradox of the bright white daytime light gleaming behind him made him look beautiful. So much so that Josh could see how once upon a time he used to be an angel.

"So..." Josh sat up against the headboard, looking at the creature beside him, "Last night happened?"

"Take a breath and you tell me," Tyler whispered with a small smirk, the devilish smile raised goosebumps on Josh's arms and neck.

Josh took in a long and shaky breath, his lungs feeling clear, his chest not wanting to cough for once when he took too much oxygen into his system. He looked at Tyler, "Wow."

"You're welcome... Sweetheart." Tyler muttered.

"Not in a rude way, but..." Josh ran a hand through his hair, "Why are you still here?"

Tyler smiled wickedly as he moved from his perch, climbing over Josh's lap to straddle his thighs, "I'm just in awe... I wanted to get a few last moments with you before I leave you for five decades. Can't I admire a pretty boy when I see one?"

Josh felt a pink blush taint his cheeks and he cleared his throat, "I don't understand. I just- What? What does that mean?"

"I didn't expect you to be so... Captivating. And I didn't expect you to compliment me so well."

Tyler's head suddenly snapped up from Josh and they both turned to look at the bedroom door as it opened. Frank walked in, looking up with coffee in his hands. He stopped in his tracks with his eyes wide. Frank pulled off his headphones, his jaw-dropping, "What the fu-"

Tyler looked back at Josh before he vanished into thin air within a second, the space where he had sat was now growing cold. He cleared his throat as he sat up within the sheets, looking at his bewildered best friend, "Um. Hi."

"Josh." Frank whispered shakily, "What the _fuck_ did you do?"

"Well, I just bargained my soul in for an extra fifty years and an eternity in hell with a really, really, really fucking hot demon. And no cancer." Josh explained with a shrug as he sat up, stretching. Frank just stood there, Josh could almost see the gears and cogs of his brain trying to compute and understand what he had just seen.

"What?" Frank sputtered, "W-What?"

Josh got up and pulled the boxers on that Tyler had left beside him. He walked over and took his coffee from Frank's shaky hand, "But not just any demon. It was fucking Lucifer himself."

Josh walked past Frank and out into the hallway as Frank spun around on his heel, "What the hell?"

"Oh, I know." Josh took another sip, "I didn't believe it myself either, but it's true."

"The fuck?" Frank yelled from the hallway before he ran after Josh, finding him in the kitchen, leaning against the same counter that he had been last night with a smirk on his lips.

"I'm dead serious."

"You're... Fixed? Healed? No 'El Cancer'?"

"None." Josh smiled, sipping again as his other arm wrapped around Frank's waist lazily.

"Hang on." Frank cringed, "Didn't it... Hurt? I mean-"

"Oh, no." Josh chuckled, "I didn't take it. He did."

"Whoa..." Frank whispered, setting his coffee down as he held onto the back of one of the kitchen chairs with white knuckles, "So you...?"

"Yep."

"And he...?" Frank whispered.

"Uh-huh."

"Wow." He looked up, "So what now, Lucifucker?"

"Why don't we go for a jog?"


End file.
